User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Chapter 7: Day 11
Day 11: Even though Pinky was back, and didn't need a replacement, Mandy insisted that I still practise with them. She often told me, that I reminded her of herself, when she first joined the squad. I took that as a compliment, because she was the best cheerleader I'd ever seen. At the end of practise, she asked me to stick around. She wanted to practise some moves, and needed someone to practise with. While we were doing some stretches, we talked. The conversation quickly went from fashion, to boys. "I noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Ted," Mandy said, casually. "Yeah..." I replied, not knowing what to say. I had noticed that there seemed to be a awkwardness between them, right from the beginning. Strangely, I had stopped caring less and less, the more time I spent with him. "I dated him, all of last year," Mandy told me, glancing over her shoulder at me. "Oh... he didn't mention it..." I said, now feeling a little worried. "He wouldn't, he never brags about old girlfriends," she told me, as she picked up her pompoms. "We're not together now though. We decided to break up for the summer, to date other people." For some reason, I wasn't worried or scared. She was probably telling me to, scar me off. But it didn't work, I just listened to her and spoke when I needed to. She did talk about him a lot, telling me that they were dating because it was supposed to be so - the captain of the football team and the head cheerleader. A match made in heaven, in her opinion. Mandy even went as far as to say, that it wouldn't last between me and Ted, I was just a summer fling. The last comment actually hurt me to hear it. Something inside of me always knew it, because I'd probably never see him again after the holiday. But it still hurt, I actually wanted to cry. I was saved from humiliation, when Ted walked into the gym. He smiled at the sight of me, he wrapped his arms around me. "Hey Mandy, mind if I steal her from you?" he joked, well I hope he was joking. He shouldn't need to ask people. "Whatever," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "I'll have to get changed first..." I told him, looking him in the eyes. I thought of my dream, I felt like there wasn't anything else around us. He let go of me. "Don't take to long, Babe. I need my fix, of you..." he said, before kissing me on the lips. I giggled flirtatiously, and walked towards the stairs. I hadn't noticed at the time, but Mandy followed me. As soon as I got into the changing room, I changed out of the uniform and into my blue tank top, dark capri pants, blue high heels. I tied my hair in a side plait, a blue bow on the top of my head. I turned around and saw Mandy stood there, I smiled at her, she didn't return the smile. She looked extremely pissed off. She grabbed my arm and shoved me into one of the toilet cubicles, she held the door shut. I hammered on the door, yelling for her to let me out. "You've slept with him, haven't you?" she demanded, sounding like she was going to kill me or something. "No! I haven't," I told her, starting to panic. "I'm not going to loose my place as queen of the school, for some British bitch, you hear me?" she informed me, sounding serious. "I've stopped many skanks from getting their claws into him.. don't think for one second, that I'm going to let you have him." She let go of the door, and left the changing room. I put the lid down on the toilet, and sat down. I was actually shaking with fear, my heart beating faster. It took me ten minutes to calm down, and remember how to stand up. I walked out of the changing room, Ted was outside talking to Damon and Kirby. "What happened, Sandy? Did you fall in or something?" Kirby joked. I couldn't respond, it's like I'd forgotten how to speak. I just shook my head. Ted put his arm around me, and I felt completely safe. Like him just being there had wash away all my fear. "Just ignore him, Babe," he told me, still not remembering my name. We walked out of the gym together, we walked back towards the gates, but turned right at the crossroads. Ahead was a single story building. I remained quiet the whole time. It turned out that the building was the boys dorm, there wasn't that many boys around because of the summer holidays. He had a dorm to himself, with two beds pushed together. There was football memorabilia around, pictures of football players, one or two of them were signed. There was a football on the desk, next to some magazines. There wasn't any textbooks or anything to do with school work. He slipped off his letterman jacket, and left it on the back of the chair. He sat down on one of the beds, and patted the space next to him. I didn't sit next to him, instead I remained by the desk. I thought about what Mandy had said, and how serious she was about warning me off. "Do you even know what my name is?" I asked, looking at my hands. "Scarlet," he said, as he stood up. He crossed the room, and placed his hands on my waist. I looked up into his eyes, surprised that he actually remembered my name. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, it was almost like my dream. During the evening, my parents made both me and Xanthe eat a meal with them. Usually, I would have complained and sulked. Not tonight though. Day 12: Xanthe and I decided to go shopping, because we couldn't wait any longer. The day was totally uneventful, just buying some new clothes, Xanthe showed me up, by making out with some random boy. I have no idea who he was, or what he looked like - I was too embarrassed. I wished I could have spent the day with Ted, but he was busy to. He had told me that the coach, Mr Burton, usually made them train twice as hard near the start of term, because of a whole summer of 'slacking off'. I thought about Ted all day, and the time we spent alone. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts